A Justin and Kira Love Story
by Annabelle NaugthyPrincess Rose
Summary: Set during Dino Thunder. Justin Stewart is in town and the Dino Rangers couldn't be more excited. But what happens when he and Kira slowly have Feelings toward each other? Justin/Kira. Mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

A Justin and Kira love story

By Annabelle Rose 22

Rated M

Pairing: Kira/Justin

Summary: Set during Dino Thunder. Justin Stewart in town and the Dino Ranger couldn't be more excited. But what happens when Kira begins to have feeling for him? Justin/Kira. Mature themes.

Hi Guys this is Annabelle. This is a new story a power rangers crossover Kira/Justin fic. so, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I'm sorry it's not much. I been really busy!

Also for anyone that is a fan of my power rangers stories, If you like, you can join my Annabelle Rose page on Facebook. Click on the link on my profile.

This story was requested by Keith. . I hope you like it,

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter One:

''Tell me why you had to pull me out of soccer practice with some lame excuse?'' Conner McKnight asked as he walked with Ethan down the hall.

''Because, Ethan began. ''Dr. O wanted us to meet a long time friend of his.''

''A long time friend?'' Conner asked.

''He says he was the first kid ranger.''

Conner eyes widen.''First kid ranger? This I have to see than believe.''

''First we have to find Kira,'' Ethan replied.''She's prpbably outside.''

''Look there she is!''

Kira knightly Hummed along to the song on her iPod. Writing notes down in her yellow tie-dye journal. she was into to what she was doing she nearly jumped as she saw her two friends and teammates standing over her.

''You jerks! You scare the hell out of me!''

''Well, good Afternoon to you too,'' Conner mimicked smiling.

Grabbing her chest to steady her heartbeat she replied, ''What do you want?''

Conner sighed.''Well, since you didn't asked us nicely...''

''Dr. O want us to meet him in the laboratory to meet a special friend of his.''

Kira raised her eyebrow. ''And who is this special friend?''

''He says he the first kid ranger.''

Kira raised her eyebrow. ''The first kid ranger?''

''I know. That's what I said!'' Conner exclaimed.

''Something I have to see to believe,'' putting her book into her book bag and picking up her guitar, Kira followed her friends to Conner's car on their way to Tommy's house.

''Guys, this is going to be so cool!'' Ethan cheered.

''I wonder what he looks like,''Kira replied. ''I mean, he has to be the same age as us.''

''Oh...Got the hots for him already, huh?

''Shut up, Conner.''

''Well, we're here.'' Conner announced as he got out of the car.

''This is so exciting.'' Ethan cheered with a big smile on his face.

''Dude, you have got go out more.'' Conner replied.

''What? You two are not excited? This is a historic moment.'' He laughed.

''Can't wait,'' Conner and Kira said together.

''Hey! the door's wide open. Should we knock first?''

''He's our teacher our mentor and he invited us here, What do you think?''

Before Ethan was about to answer the question, Conner walked passed him alongside Kira called out, ''Dr. O we're here!''Walking down the stairs to the basement of their secret laboratory. They looked around, but they was no sign of anyone.

''Okay, so the laboratory's completely deserted.'' Kira replied.

''Do you think it was a trap?'' Conner asked.

''How can it be a trap? He called me. I think I know Dr. O's voice when I hear it.''

''So you three are the Dino rangers...''

They turned their heads sharply at a figure standing in the corner surrounded by darkness.

''Who are you?'' Conner asked.

The showed figure walked forward in the light. ''I think it's best to wait for Dr. Oliver himself to explain.''

Kira was a little taken aback by the mysterious stranger. to be truthful he was kind of handsome. The way his jet black hair was back in a pony tail and how he was dressed from head to toe in a black suit.

The mysterious boy tilted his head aside smirking at the reaction that Kira was giving him. ''Your friends see something she likes?''

Kira was so deep into her gaze that it took Ethan to slap her on the arm.

''Kira, snap out if it. This is not the good time to drool.''

''Shut up! I wasn't drooling.'' Kira protested.

''Enough both of you! Why won't you tell us who you are?'' Conner asked. ''Where's Dr. O? and how did you get here?''

Before the mysterious stranger was about to respond a voice said, ''Hey guys, you made it,'' Tommy replied walking into the laboratory.

''Dr. O. There you are. We came here as quickly as we could.'' Conner replied.

''With the help of Ethan, of course.''

Conner rolled his eyes at his response.

''Um, Dr. Oliver,'' Kira began pointing towards the mysterious guy direction.

''Why, Kira this is a very old teammate and a old friend of mine.'' Guys I like you to meet Justin Stewart. The blue turbo ranger.''

The three ranger couldn't believe it with their shock expressions. Ethan was the first to speak.

''Well, your certainly's not a kid anymore,'' he laughed.

Justin smirked shaking his head. ''No. I'm eighteen he looked at Kira. And I'm all man.''

(To be continued...)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Author Notes: Okay, I know took forever. I'm sorry. I'm really busy. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

''I was surprised as you three that Justin was in town,'' Tommy replied as he sat down on the nearest chair.

''So...Justin,'' Conner began. ''What brings you into town?''

''And Don't answer that question...unless if you want to...but we are curious to know.''

''I here visiting my Dad and Stepmom. It's their Tenth Anniversary. And since I been working hard in school. I figured I need a break.''

''How long are you going to be here?'' Tommy asked.

''Two weeks,'' Justin replied. ''Then I'm going to return to Oxford for my second semester.''

''Oxford? As in Oxford University?'' Ethan asked.

''Yeah, I'm studying in Technology. Computer Technology.''

''Awesome!''

''And in good timing,'' Tommy replied getting up from his chair. ''I go get us some drinks. Guys Keep just Justin company.'' He made his way up the stairs leaving the three teens alone with the veteren Ranger.

''Don't worry,'' Justin smirked. ''I won't bite.''

''Don't worry, we're not worrying about that,'' Conner asked.

''We wanted to apologize...for the way we acted,'' Kira asked.

''It's just we didn't know who you were...Ranger insticts,'' Ethan finished.

''No need to explain. I understand. Justin smiled. I had my share of ''Being highly alert'' He laughed. ''How did you guys became Rangers?''

''It's ...a long story,'' Kira replied.

''Well, instead of giving me the full story, Just give me a little preview.''

''In the beginning, we weren't friends,'' Conner began. We didn't know each other. I was the popular guy, Ethan was the Geek, And Kira was the outcast.''

Both Kira and Ethan turned their heads towards Conner with angry expressions.

''What Conner, was trying to say is...He was the second most popular guy in school-''

''And I don't have a obsession with games!'' Ethan exclaimed. ''They clam me down when I get in a lot of stress!''

''Anyway...We were falsely accused of not being on time for class, so the principal gave us triple detention.''

''And since they're were no teachers around to watch us. Dr. O had to volunteer.''

''We gave him a pretty hard time when sneaked off and fell into this ditch which happen to be here,'' Conner stretched his arms out. ''The basement.''

''We found these gems. Our Dino gems. And from there,we got our powers.''

''Dr, O didn't know... until he caught us here. When we told him That Kira was kidnapped by our arch-enemy Mesegog.''

Justin Looked at Kira. ''You were Kidnapped?''

''Yeah..When I wondered off by myself...I regret it.''

''After we recused her, Dr. O explain about our powers, how to Morph and that's how we became rangers.''

''And friends...''Ethan cheered wrapping his arms around the both of them.

''Wow, That's one hell of a story.''

Before Justin had a chance to respond, Kira watch went off. Looking down, she read silently on her Clock 2:30 she was supposed to meet up with Trent at 3:00 for tutoring lessons.

'' Um...Well, I hate to cut this reunion and your story short, but we have to go,'' Kira replied as she stood from her chair.

''Where are we going?'' Ethan asked. ''I, mean, we just got here.''

''Yes. What's the sudden rush, Kira?'' Justin asked as he raised his brow. Kira froze her movements. Oh...the way he said her name...

''I...promised my friend Trent that I was going to meet him later.''

''Doing what exactly?'' Ethan teasing looking at Conner smiling.

''What do you think, Doofus?'' Kira breathe under her breath. ''Homework.''

''Well, aren't you a helper,'' Justin replied smiling.

''I tried to be.''

Conner scoffed. ''Well, I guess you have to cancel.''

''Are you serious?'' Kira asked stunned.

''Yes, I am. I want to get a chance to...get to know our new friend... And I know Ethan here agrees with me.''

He will be here two weeks! Kira exclaimed.

''Hey now, don't be rude-''

''Oh! I can't cancel. He has an upcoming french test next week. He needs all the study he gets!'' She was getting a little irritated.

''NoWay, Kira. I'm not moving.''

''You know, What? Fine. Since you won't take me. I guess I have to walk there. I'll let Trent know what kind of friend he really has.''

''In this heat?!'' Ethan asked shocked.

''There's no way you will be able to survive that,'' Conner replied shaking his head.

''I'm willing to try.''

''Anything for her crush...''Conner whisperd.

''Shut up, Conner!'' Kira breathed under her breath turning to fake a smile. ''Nice to meet you, Justin.'' And with that she grabbed her bags and bolted out the door.

'' Okay, I got the drinks,'' Tommy began as he walked downstairs with a tray holding four trays when he notice that Kira had walked out the door.''Hey, Where's Kira going?'' Tommy asked as he walked inside the room.

''She...Let her attitude get the best of her so she walked off. Girls...''

* * *

''What a asshole,'' Kira hissed under her breath as she struggled carrying her guitar. She was not in the mood for walking in this promised Trent that she would help him with his homework and she's totally going to be stopped her movements sitting down on the corner of the sidewalk.

''Ugh! I give up!'' There's no way she was going to make it. Just as she was about to pull out her cell phone when there was a sound of jeep horn causing Kira to gasp softly turning around her frightness turning to surprise.

''Hey!'' Justin replied as he pulled up beside her smiling.

''Justin?'' She was speechless...she didn't know he have a car! What is he? A last-minute like saver? trying to advert his intense stare, she ask, ''What are you doing here?''

''I'm here to give you a ride,'' he reached over opening the passenger door. ''Hop in.''

Picking up her bag and Guitar, Kira placed her belongings into the back seat hoping into the passenger's seat closing the door.

''Thanks for giving me a ride.''

''Hey, don't think me. it's not a problem. it's hot as hell out here! You don't need to be out there. you could suffer from dehydration.''

Kira smiled. ''How did you escape from the guys? Let me guess, They were insulting you that bad?''

''No... I came up with a idea...an excuse... I told Tommy that I was catching up with you. Only Tommy.''

Kira was surprised by Justin's sudden hospitably. She was thankful that the older teen offer to give her a ride. she felt a little guilty for judging him so quickly.

''So...where's you heading?'' he asked as he stopped at a stop sign.

Kira was lost in thought that Justin had to tap her lightly on her shoulder causing her to jump slightly.

''What?''

''I asked, where would you like me to take you?''

''Oh...''Kira breathed. ''2345 Willow dr. My house.''

With her answer, Justin nodded his head as continue driving.

''So, you're very familiar around here.''

''Yeah. for the past five years, I had been living here. I moved from California after my dad and step-mom eloped. I pretty much know everything around here,'' He smiled at her. ''You're friend, he meeting you at your house for...''

''Tutoring,'' Kira asked. ''He helped my study for a Math test three weeks ago so...I'm return the favor.''

''Hmm...That's sweet of you. How did you guys meet? Have you been friends since you were little?''

''No...'' He moved here with his Dad a couple of months ago. He works at the resturant where I have my gigs.''.

Justin raised a eyebrow. '' play in a band?''

''Yeah. I play the guitar,'' Kira answers motioning to the backseat to where the instrument was.

''That's amazing! I always want to play the guitar, but my duties of being a ranger prevent me to do it...still I would love to see you perform. By the sound of your voice, I can tell you're amazing.''

''Um...''Thanks, Kira replied, Blushing a little. ''I write my own songs.''

''Really? Wow! I'm impressed. you're really talented! Does your friend sing with you?''

''No. He draws sketches. He's really good. He even did a drawing of me from one of my performances.''

''Wow! That's impressive. I never been a singer...I tried!'' He laughed. ''And I suck at drawing! I been more of a math wiz technology geek kind of person. I guessing your friend Trent is too.''

''Yes...he is. A natural. He told me it was because of his father and the heavy tutoring did the trick. For some reason, I felt sorry for him...my house is there on the left.''

Turning into the driveway, Justin noticed a young man.

''Looks like someone's wait for you.''

Looking up, Kira saw Trent sitting on a bench in front of her porch. He was looking into his study book before glancing up at the blue jeep that pulled up into the driveway.

''It's Trent.'' Before Kira reached for the doorknob. Justin stopped her dead in her tracks.

''Don't. let me.''

''No...it's fine. I got it. Thank you for being curious.''

''I didn't mean to offered you.''

Kira noticed the look on Justin's Face. ''Oh...no you didn't. it's just...I'm not the type of girl that prefer guys opening car doors for me.''

''More of a tomboy?''

''Pretty much.''

Justin nodded his head and replied. ''I understand.''

Opening the passenger side of the jeep door, Kira looked over at Justin who nodded his head in approval stepping out grabbing her bag and book bag in the back seat.

''Looking forward to see you again, Miss Kira.'' Justin called out to her giving a wave to Trent before backing out and pulling out of the driveway.

''Who's that?'' Trent asked as he stood up from the bench.

''A old friend of Dr. O's.'' Kira turned around looking at the empty driveway...

(End of Chapter two.)


End file.
